


We just danced.

by ParrisRatLord173



Series: The future of Gobblepot [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jim isn't actually in this, M/M, Mentioned Isabella (Gotham), Mentioned Kristen Kringle, Minor Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Past Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma - Freeform, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrisRatLord173/pseuds/ParrisRatLord173
Summary: “Oh no Ozzie you have to spill now, how come I wasn’t the first to know you were going to the party with one Mr Gordon?” Ed slammed down in the chair opposite Oswald leaning over his desk.A look into Edward and Oswald's friendship in this Series.





	We just danced.

**Author's Note:**

> Ed's a bit outta character, dramatic as high hell in this whoops.
> 
> Jim doesn't actually show up he's just talked about a lot.

“Ozzie!”

Edward Nygma burst into the doors of the Iceberg lounge throwing his bowler hat off. Oswald snapped up to look at his best friend, he peered through his reading glasses and glared at his friend’s dramatics. “Was that necessary Eddie? One day you’ll break the damn door.” Oswald rolled his eyes and pushed aside the paperwork he was filling out in the time before the club opened, it was one of his off days so he finally had time to do what he needed to.

“Oh no Ozzie you have to spill now, how come I wasn’t the first to know you were going to the party with one Mr Gordon?” Ed slammed down in the chair opposite Oswald leaning over his desk.

Oswald and Edward were happy were best friends, they would always have a past. Oswald betraying Edward, Loving him, Ed shooting him, many more betrayals and attempts to fix it. They’d eventually settled as being almost closer than they were in their mayor and chief of staff days just with more flirtatious teasing on Ed’s part, more bickering and less dramatically romantic undertones. Oswald wasn’t in love with Edward anymore, he loved his best friend of course, just not romantically. Edward loved him too, they were mutually supportive but always stopped each other when they went too far.

It was by far the most positive relationship Oswald had the pleasure to have in a long time. With this friendship came certain rules, if anything exciting happened to Edward: an idea, a plan, a new challenge. Oswald would be the first to know. In return, Edward expected whatever new and exciting thing that was happening to Oswald.

“Ed, I hadn’t seen you since it happened. You’re hideout changed and you were in public eye remember?” Oswald sighed, of course, there was the side problem of Edward still hated Jim and would try and defend Oswald through kidnapping the poor commissioner and giving him some ‘if you hurt my sibling I’ll kill you’ speech. Best not to give Ed ideas though.

Of course, Ed knew of his friendship with Jim, in fact, Ed had taken to trying to traumatise the poor man. Sneaking up behind him in the club, whispering to him in a way that made it look almost sexual from afar. It had the desired effect of making Jim tense, cringe and almost punch Eddie. It also, as its second goal, made Oswald incredibly uncomfortable and annoyed. Edward did it when he was pissed at both of them, It didn’t happen often but it was petty revenge which Oswald was particularly not fond of. Oswald swore Ed tried to pretend grope Jim one time, that's when Oswald took it upon himself to point blank tell Ed to stop before Jim and left and never came back.

But Edward knew everything, their first conversation and Oswald had coming to Ed after in almost a dream state and shared everything, how happy he was, how nervous he was, how scared he was. Edward has been worried for his friend and angry at Jim at first but gradually grew supportive. It was Edward who called Oswald out on his obvious crush too, apparently, Ivy guessed too when she found out. A bit embarrassing but not the worst thing to happen. Oswald wasn’t one to keep his emotions under lock and key after all. Ed knew he used to have a thing for one Jim Gordon so it was only natural it should come back at the rebirth of their friendship.

What Oswald wasn’t expecting was when Ed started suggesting Jim felt the same. Quoting ridiculous circumstances, even worse considering some of the point mentions means Ed was spying on them. Oswald would always deflect these claims but Ed only came back twice as strong. It was Ed who put the idea in his head to ask him out in this way, why he listened to his delusional friend he had no idea but he’s so happy he did. He was even more shocked Jim agreed, to begin with, knowing Jim’s nerves.

It was the most wonderful night of his life, going to a party with the most handsome man in Gotham, Jim complimenting him, inside jokes that only they would understand, holding his fucking hand, and having a literal dance. It was magical. Edward showing up at the party and finding them wasn’t ideal he was going to surprise Eddie with the news after the fact.

“I asked him out to the party.” Oswald sighed, Edward clapped his hands together and a grin spread across his face. “I told you so Ozzie, I was right!”

“It was as a friend Ed!”

“Bullshit.”

Oswald sighed, Ed wasn’t going to listen to him when it came to that. He was determined, and oh how Oswald wished Ed was right. “He doesn’t like me Eddie, but I do have to tell you it was a wonderful night. Even with all the terrible speeches.”

Edward listened in wonder to Oswald’s account of the night, occasional interjections included “Os that's really gay,” and “Holding hands? Excuse me?” and finally, “You fucking danced? To save him from a horny reporter? What?” 

It seemed when he and Ed were alone, and as they grew older, Ed’s language got more and cruder. There was a time where dear sweet Edward Nygma couldn’t and wouldn’t dare say the Lord's name in vain. Now he would scream fuck if he so much as dropped his hat. Oswald didn’t mind, he used to swear a lot. He had to get a hold of it ever since going into a higher point of society, it wasn’t really accepted. He definitely did now.

“I can’t believe you two danced, like. The most romantic thing in the book Os.” Ed sighed 

“It was just a dance Edward, I was helping him out. It was wonderful and amazing but It didn’t mean much.”

“I’m going to kill that reporter for you,” Ed said conversationally, “Hmm maybe I could make a game out of it. On live TV!” He grinned. Oswald snorted out a laugh, Jim would never get their dark humour, especially since it was brought to a whole new level of realism. It was Oswald’s one take back, their places on the different sides of the law. Oswald had no problems with Jim on the side of the light, he admired him for it. It was something he loved about the detective come, commissioner.

Oswald would never make Jim change, not for a million years. Not for him and certainly not for anyone else.

“Ozzie, I know what you need to do.”

“Hmm?”

“What is invisible but makes people suffer from symptoms like nausea and sweating, yet people can’t survive it?”

Oswald thought for a moment before it clicked, classy Edward. Over the years Ed must’ve told a frankly ridiculous number of love riddles and was very determined not to use the same one twice. Hence the decreasing qualities. There was only a select amount of ways to say, love.

“Love? Really Eddie? How does that fit with Jim?”

“No, you’ve got to take him on a date, like a date where he knows its a date this time. Dancing is all well and lovely and romantic, but it puts a bit of a damper when your partner thinks it's platonic.” 

Oswald sighed, he appreciated Edward’s help he truly did. It was his best friend supporting him in a way that Oswald had never managed to support Ed back. His love life. Edward really never got back into his love life after Lee but Oswald didn’t blame him, struck out three times in the worst ways. Kristen, he killed, Isabella, his best friend killed, Lee tried to kill him. 

Oswald had the same mindset still, Jim left him to rot and betrayed him many times before they forgave each other, Ed was the same, betrayal and being shot. Didn’t set the best ideals for love and romance. Edward determined to help him, it was sweet, Oswald almost wished it was worth it.

“Eddie, I’m happy where I am with Jim. If he just wants to be friends I will be forever grateful for that, he’s been a more amazing friend than I ever would’ve expected. It’s been fantastic but I don’t want to push him.” Oswald said looking away from his friend into the blank space behind him in the office, Eddie frowned.

“Please Oswald, trust me.” He reached over and rubbed his friend’s arm reassuringly. Oswald smiled, he could always trust Ed now. 

“I just want you guys to be happy, I know it’ll work out.” Edward smile grew into a full grin and Oswald knew he was back to his evil planning. Oswald laughed and nodded, “Sure Ed, I won’t stop you from trying as long as you never tell Jim for me.” Oswald giggled.

“Let us play a game of chess and discuss other things, my friend,” Ed directed Oswald’s attention to the setup chess board on the other side of the office. Oswald sighed and decided to humour his friend, groaning as he stood upon the tired leg and hobbled over to where Ed had skipped over and taken his seat behind the board.

He could think about Jim Gordon another time, he had a game to win.

**Author's Note:**

> Ima write the thing with Barbara, Ozzie and Jim family content next ;)))
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
